dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott McNeil
|birthplace = Brisbane, Queensland, Australia |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor Actor |areas_active = Vancouver Dallas* |active = 1987-current |status = Active |agent = Lauren Levitt }} Scott McNeil (born 15 September 1962 in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia) is an Australian-born Canadian actor and voice actor, primarily active in and currently residing in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Although primarily active in Vancouver, Scott has occasionally done work for FUNimation in Dallas, Texas. One of the most well-known Canadian voice actors of all time, McNeil has provided the voices of many characters in Canadian animated shows, most notably ReBoot, Beast Wars: Transformers, Storm Hawks, X-Men: Evolution, and League of Super Evil. He is also a prolific Japanese anime dubber, most notably Dragon Ball Z, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, InuYasha, Ranma ½ and Fullmetal Alchemist. Biography McNeil was born in Brisbane, Australia, but moved to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada when he was 4 years old in 1966. He first learned that people were paid to do different voices after a trip to Disneyland at the age of 12. That is when he learned that Paul Frees, the person who provided the voice that greeted visitors entering the Haunted Mansion, was the same person who provided the voice of the Pillsbury Doughboy. Even though he knew about voice acting, Scott pursued the theater. He studied at Studio 58. After leaving, he tried to find acting jobs and worked as an Elvis impersonator for a short time. It was in the late eighties when he found himself on his way into the world of voice acting. A casting director at the time told Scott that he had wished that he'd met him a week before; he was casting for the G.I. Joe cartoon. Scott states his first role was providing voices on The New Adventures of He-Man. His first anime role was for Project A-ko, where he provided the voices for three women. After appearing in a few films and two episodes of Highlander: The Series, he provided voices for Beast Wars, as Waspinator, Dinobot, Rattrap, and Silverbolt. He has described this as the work he is most proud of. On another fan favorite show, Dragon Ball Z, he was cast as the original voice of Piccolo and various other characters. He then provided the voice of Duo Maxwell on Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Principal Kuno on Ranma ½. He eventually got the call stating he was cast as Wolverine on X-Men: Evolution. He continued to play the role of Logan/Wolverine for a total of four seasons from 2000-2003. Scott was then cast in another fan favorite anime, InuYasha as Koga. He provided the voice of the Fullmetal Alchemist character Hohenheim of Light, Foghorn Leghorn on Baby Looney Tunes, Grumpy Bear on Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot, Amergan, Gregor and the lab director on Highlander: The Search for Vengeance, and Stork on Storm Hawks. He still appears in live action shows occasionally and was in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed and The Green Chain. As of October 2007, he estimates that he had provided the voices of 8,500 characters. Scott is appreciative of fans because he knows what it is like to see your favorite voice actor talk as the character they provide the voice for. He says that he is inspired by Paul Frees, Maurice LaMarche, and Mel Blanc. If he had a chance to meet the late Mel Blanc, Scott has said that he would "fan boy all over him." Filmography Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Teniente Reed *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Piccolo, Dr. Brief, Old Kai, Majin Buu, Kid Buu, Turtle, Mez (eps. 195-280), Jeice, Android 16, Mercenary Tao, Caroni, South Kai, Killa, Dabura, Grand Supreme Kai, South Supreme Kai, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1992) - Principal Kuno, Daitokuji Kimiyasu (ep. 98), Uchinosuke Oshamanbe (ep. 108), Kotaro's Father (ep. 129), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Hohenheim *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Piccolo, Dr. Brief, Jeice (Ocean Dub) *''One Piece'' (2009) - Shiki (ep. 425) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Piccolo (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Piccolo, Turtle (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Piccolo, Daiz (Saban/Ocean Dub) **Piccolo, Daiz, Rasin, Oolong (Pioneer/Ocean Dub) *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Shiki External Links *Scott McNeil at the Internet Movie Database *Scott McNeil at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation